sasecurityfandomcom-20200214-history
RemoteManagement
Category:Sasecurity } >Make sure the repeater isn't using PPP tunnels. It should be using IP >tunnels >instead. > >Check you don't have wired captive portal enabled on the gateway node. > > I've got a bit of a funny and was wondering if anyone else has come > > across it. > > > > I have 2 nodes, one connected to a Satlynx (satellite) the other > > meshing with the gateway. The gateway node checks in fine, the other > > node doesn't check in at all. > > > > I've pinged wiana.org from the node and the times are no different to > > the gateway (what is 2 ms when the ping time average is 1000ms+). the > > signal strength between the nodes is about 104 - nice and strong. > > When I type in remotemanagement from the node, I get the following; > > > > HYPERLINK "mailto:1.xxx.xxx.xxx@meshbox"1.xxx.xxx.xxx@meshbox:~# > > remotemanagement > > Time cached > > > > Unknown result from wiana.org > > Trying secondary check-in point > > Time cached > > > > Unknown result from europe3.wiana.org > > > > I've followed the WIKI settings for an Aramiska satellite in that the > > gateway node has "Gateway use DHCP dns:" set to "Y" and "Daisy chain > > gateway's dns:" set to "Y" whilst the node has "Daisy chain gateway's > > dns:" set to "Y". aldsj 've checked the tunnel type and the wired captive portal settings and they are as below. TUNNELTYPE:IP WIREDCAPTIVEPORTAL:N } Make sure the repeater isn't using PPP tunnels. It should be using IP tunnels instead. Check you don't have wired captive portal enabled on the gateway node. > I've got a bit of a funny and was wondering if anyone else has come > across it. > > I have 2 nodes, one connected to a Satlynx (satellite) the other > meshing with the gateway. The gateway node checks in fine, the other > node doesn't check in at all. > > I've pinged wiana.org from the node and the times are no different to > the gateway (what is 2 ms when the ping time average is 1000ms+). the > signal strength between the nodes is about 104 - nice and strong. > When I type in remotemanagement from the node, I get the following; > > HYPERLINK "mailto:1.xxx.xxx.xxx@meshbox"1.xxx.xxx.xxx@meshbox:~# > remotemanagement > Time cached > > Unknown result from wiana.org > Trying secondary check-in point > Time cached > > Unknown result from europe3.wiana.org > > I've followed the WIKI settings for an Aramiska satellite in that the > gateway node has "Gateway use DHCP dns:" set to "Y" and "Daisy chain > gateway's dns:" set to "Y" whilst the node has "Daisy chain gateway's > dns:" set to "Y". > > What have I missed? > Cheers > Mike asdfasfasfs Check you have 'box function' set to 'auto detect' also you have no StaticIp settings or it will try to be a RouTer. *GatewayTunnel set to IP in order for the first repeater to work! Older builds from 2005 did not have this by default. regards Category:Mesh